House, Wilson and the Scotch
by Amledo
Summary: medical conferences can be so boring. rated M for slashiness and because I don't want to set the rating too low. ONESHOT


(A/N: Well this is my very first House M.D. fic and to be honest I don't know why I haven't done one before. Well, it is House/Wilson, so some of you might not like it, if you don't then please don't read, I don't accept flames based on subject matter. This is likely a one-shot, and is set preseries and is OOC. I don't own the series. On with the show.)

Another boring medical conference, Gregory House had long since retired to his hotel room with his long time friend and fellow physician James Wilson. For the night though, they were drinking buddies, and that suited them just fine. Neither of them had really wanted to attend the symposium on the potential for an outbreak of small pox, Cuddy had made them. So after a few hours of mind numbing dribble about containment and other such nonsense House made the excuse that his leg was bothering him. He had intentionally forgotten his cane so Wilson was forced to help him back to the room that they were being made to share.

Practically the second they were in the room House had ordered a bottle of scotch and they set to work on it the moment it arrived. Half-way through the bottle they were well on their way to shit-faced and flipping through late night infomercials, talking loudly and laughing at nothing. Wilson noted a little absently that House was happier than normal, at least since Stacy left him, and it was actually surreal.

"I'm going to kill her when we get back, I get so tired of coming to these things," House stated abjectly, his eyes a little angered though Wilson was next to positive that his friend didn't mean any of the statement.

"I know you say you are tired of it but you can tell her no," Wilson advised, sitting next to his friend on the small couch that was in the center of the room, directly in front of the television. It was easier to pass the bottle and pour shots in such close proximity to one another.

"Then she makes me do double clinic hours for a month and sends you off with some other hack from a department that I don't give a shit about," House declared and though it was drunken and slightly slurred, Wilson felt almost touched by the possessiveness of his friend. Sure it proved to be a little painful at times, but no one would deny that they were best friends.

"You jealous House? Afraid I might get drunk with Roth or Anderson and leave you all alone?" the younger man asked, baiting his friend to see just where it got him. House turned slightly to face his companion and only friend, he didn't know how to respond to such a statement, the thought that Wilson would leave him alone had never really occurred to him.

"Well, yeah. Duh Wilson," the reply was simple but Wilson's jaw went slack. It was his turn to be lost as he stared into the endless blue of House's eyes; it was such a perfect color. Slowly he poured himself more scotch and thought about the situation as the older man placed an arm around him and leaned back on the couch. In the back of his mind he laughed because usually this sort of position at this level of intoxication resulted in singing, and House was a terrible singer. Instead Wilson leaned back as well, he didn't care how close his friend pulled him, they were just hanging out, and were more than a little drunk.

"I wouldn't do that to you. You are my best friend," the thought finally escaped the younger man's lips and House tilted his head slightly to observe the slight blush dusting Wilson's cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was from the statement or the liquor and he pulled Wilson's face around in curiosity to focus on the change and the almost flustered appearance his friend had taken on.

"You're blushing James," he spoke under his breath, he was unsure of the pitch of his volume of his voice by that time and didn't want to scream in his companion's ear. He didn't say how much he liked the effect that he had on the younger man, but he leaned in and pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss, chaste until Wilson responded.

Neither had expected the turn of events and frankly weren't sure why they didn't pull away. Maybe it was the alcohol but House really liked the heat of his friend's mouth as their tongues met and the kisses continued. He liked holding Wilson in his arms and the interesting sounds that the man made as he nibbled his way down the Oncologist's throat.

After a heated make-out more scotch was consumed and they moved to a bed for the night. It was a night both of them would later claim to have blacked out for, but in the backs of their minds they knew it was the best love-making they'd ever experienced.

When they woke the next morning Wilson found himself wrapped firmly in the older man's arms, their bodies still naked and one hell of a hangover burning in his skull. He disentangled himself from House, but the slumbering man woke up at the movement. Their eyes met, and though both of them immediately knew what they had done they didn't let it show.

"Why are you naked?"

"Why are you?"

"Does this mean that we…"

"I'm honestly not sure. If we did though…"

"Just forget it happened. If it happened, we'd never catch the end of it from Cuddy."

"Yeah, yeah, we should probably be more careful when we drink together in the future."

"No need for that, at least I don't think so," House effectively ended the conversation with a little smirk that made Wilson turn as red as a tomato. As his friend went into the bathroom to shower Wilson stared at the wall, just what was their situation?

Over the years, through much uncertainty and torment they continued to 'get drunk' together and left it as a subject not to be mentioned. Neither would ever be sure what it was, except what they knew in their own minds, and those words weren't meant to be spoken. Likely such a statement would ruin the friendship. But they liked their strange little relationship, they were happy with it, just House, Wilson and the scotch.

(A/N: this was my first House fic ever, and OOCnes should be expected. I don't think this will be any more than a one-shot. Reviews are love.)


End file.
